


return of the kanima

by zodyoh5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodyoh5/pseuds/zodyoh5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent robberies reveal an unlikely suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return of the kanima

Stiles woke up late and had only 30 minutes to get to the bank. In past weeks the Banks and jewelry stores bad been victims to robberies. The only strange thing was these robberies were Being done by a mask man and a lizard looking creature. Now stiles knew what that exactly was a kanima.   
Stiles got in his Jeep but also found Derek in the back seat. " jeez Dude what are you doing."  
" Going with you to the bank."  
" Seriously. "  
" Just drive."   
Stiles started his Jeep and arrived at the bank. They both entered and stood in line. There was only one bank clerk and the manager stood near by. Stiles was last one in line with 5 others in front. He noticed one of his dad's deputies by the door.   
The elderly Lady in front of Stiles asked for his help looking for bank info in her purse. He gladly accepted. After he gave the purse back she walked away without going to front desk. He eventually got to the clerk and ask for a $500 withdraw. Stiles started to walk to the door when he felt something slimy on his hands. He looked around and saw the deputy on the floor in blood and the bank clerk was gone. He fell backwards landing next to Derek Who was paralyzed. A person wearing a black ski mask. Beside them stood the kanima.   
The robber whispered something to the kanima and walked away. The kanima came up to stiles and Derek and hissed.   
" Derek before we die I want you to know."   
" Stiles shut up."  
" Seriously I want you to know I forgive you. "   
" I don't get why. "   
" It's the fact that this kanima might kill us."   
"Stiles I want you to know I love you."   
The kanima hissed and the robber walked toward them laughing.   
" Derek and Stiles next to each other again" the robber laughed "I told you two would make a great couple. "   
Stiles started to choke.  
" Matt."   
The robber pulled his mask off revealing it to be Matt.   
"Hey Boys miss me?"   
"How are you alive. "   
Matt went on about how he was drowned by Gerard or thought he was because he woke up in a room with no memories. Talked about how he searched everywhere for a kanima and found that and elderly Lady was one. He planned that robberies would be best way to get the back distracted then he would attack them. He stood up and started to walk away now Boys I will let you both go this time but eventually I won't be so kind.


End file.
